


Of Tears and Blood

by IvaChism



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Protectiveness, Romance, Sacrifice, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-02-16 22:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13063578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvaChism/pseuds/IvaChism
Summary: A story of a beloved miko flirting with the boundaries of the unacceptable. To love a demon means certain death. AU KagSess





	1. Chapter 1

Blanket Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Inuyasha. Zip. Nada. It all belongs to its rightful owner, which is not me. This goes for the entire story, I own nothing! Besides a lovely cat that goes by the name of Kitty.

Cicadas assault her ears with their uniformed melody, a midnight lullaby that never fails to reappear each summer night. But their soothing sounds do nothing to calm the girl's frantic nerves. Tonight is not a night to laze about and gaze up at the pregnant moon and listen to bugs chirrup. Tonight is a night of bloodshed.

The ferocious roars of the village can be heard from miles away, as can the blood lust that permeates the very spirit of that battle cry. Outrage consumes the spirits of the villagers; some throats are choked by insurmountable anger and disgust while others have not a problem shouting their thoughts. "We should flay her flesh for such a disgrace!"

"We have to burn her! Her body is diseased, to leave her alive is to permit festering!"

"To think! She was Kami's chosen and she willingly betrays the very people she's tasked to protect! Make her pay!"

In the midst of it all was a girl, no older than nineteen years. Her raven locks fly with every frantic movement she makes, a futile attempt at dislodging the men holding her arms with such bruising force. Her porcelain skin, long since sullied by the lashings of raised hands, glints under the moonlight. Mixed with her tears is the spit of the more vile villagers, aimed at her defenseless body.

Despite the utterly imposing force of the riled crowd that should have required her utmost focus, her thoughts manage to stray.

Before her eyes is not faces contorted in evil, but a beautifully pale one with eyes the color of gold, emanating an aura of content. In her mind, with his eyes gazing into her own, she allows herself to go limp in the hold of the men. A velvet voice caresses her ears and the girl's tears gradually dry. The girl knows, without a doubt, her demon lover would come for her.

He'd rip off their heads and shower her in their blood, and then take her away from this horrid place to never return.

***

Thank you for reading- Iva


	2. Chapter 2

It was in the night that he met her, when the moon hung full from its starry backdrop. Kagome had been kneeling before a shrine riddled with proffered gifts of fruit and flowers. The shrine was small, yet well cared for by the hard working priestess. Its beautifully designed sides shone with an effervescent quality in the moonlight that struck it.

Kagome uttered a soft prayer that faded into the silence of the night. Long before had the village fallen to sleep, lanterns extinguished in favor of the comfortable silence of rest.

The priestess, however, had found that sleep evaded her. After a long hour of tossing and turning, she had admitted defeat in the pursuit of rest and instead found herself at the foot of the shrine. Often she could be found here, her safe haven that she escaped to when she was needed nowhere else, somewhere she could pray without interruption.

It was when the soft rustle of cloth assaulted her ears did she know she was no longer alone.

Kagome's shoulders tensed as she took a shuddering breath. Her powers, born with her and marking her as the rightful priestess, flared like static electricity and jumped across her skin with frantic movements. She turned her head with such delicious hesitancy, her fear wafting through the air like a heady perfume.

The demon's eyes had shown in the presence of no light, a delicate amber glow that alerted the priestess to the presence of her inhuman visitor. No other feature was visible, veiled by the cover of darkness. Kagome had turned to face him, legs braced to make a move in a moment's time. It was pointless though. A demon could not be beaten with fists alone; they were much too powerful for that. Despite her being a priestess, she could do nothing to harm this demon, not unless she had her bow- the only instrument into which she could channel her powers.

As fates would have it, the bow lay innocently in her modest hut quite a ways away.

Kagome's frantically beating heart was forgivable in the presence of the demon. It was unable to be ignored, demanding the fear of those witness to it. And with her knowledge gained from experience, this was no average demon. The power it possessed was leagues beyond anything she had ever encountered before. The horrible potential roared behind the beautiful molten eyes, demanding respect.

With a slowly released breath, she managed to utter a question. "Why are you in my village, demon?" The simplest of inquiries though riddled with the traces of the fear she felt.

Its face had risen, and with panic she watched as it had taken a deep breath. Scenting the air, she realized with a shiver of disgust.

"You are the priestess of this shrine." It- no, his voice was like velvet, smooth and softly caressing the air around them. It was more statement than question, and she was left at a loss on how to respond. She managed a shaky nod.

Met with mere silence she spoke once more, "Yes, I am."

The male demon had moved forward with a silent glide. With a demanding tone that was obviously never denied, he said, "Teach me to pray, Priestess."


	3. Chapter 3

Her tone was flat, an air of disbelief lacing through it, "Teach a demon… to pray?"

The demon waited with a patience gifted only to creatures untouched by time. When she continued to gape, her mouth opening and closing like a fish, his eyes hardened. "It is not a request, wench. Hurriedly abide so that this Sesshomaru may leave this foul human village."

The priestess' eyes widened as his name echoed throughout her mind, replaying over and over. Something about that name was eerily familiar, causing a dreadful feeling to run through her. Before she could continue to analyze it, however, she remembered just who or rather what was in front of her. A demon, the very creature that has tortured her village since the beginning of time. "Why… why would a demon ever wish to pray?" She questioned, still reeling at the unholy notion.

"You are in no position to question my goals, miko. I will only tell you once more before your incompetent head roles. Teach me to pray and in return I shall spare your village my wrath."

Kagome felt the prickle of anger at being so thoroughly insulted. She wasn't just some normal human. She was a powerful miko, damnit! She deserved respect. And to speak so flippantly of the destruction of her village… she was furious.

Kagome waited for the next wave of anger to pass, and then latched onto it with a white knuckled grip. "Now listen here, you! I will not allow myself to be so trampled upon, and by a demon no less! If I am to teach you, then I deserve your respect, not your discriminating insults! My name is not wench, nor priestess, nor miko. It is Kagome! Ka-go-me! And, if you ever lay one finger upon my village… I will make it my life's goal to have your head." She stood there, seething and brilliant in her anger.

Golden eyes slightly widened near imperceptibly and Kagome reveled in it. The priestess was near positive that, once he leveled those eyes, he ever received retaliation.

Silence festered as the angry haze lifted from her eyesight. Kagome began to wonder, as the silence dragged on; perhaps he was never provided retaliation because the ones who kept quiet were much, much smarter than she. His voice, however, brought her from her self-destructive thoughts. It was calm, cool, and resembled nothing of a demon that was just insulted by a mere human.

"You are to call me Lord Sesshomaru when addressing me, provide me the utmost respect, and I will strive to abide by your conditions. Teach me to pray, and I will spare your village in return," Here he pauses for a long moment, "And…you will never speak to me in such a callous tone ever again."

Once again, her mouth perfectly mimicked a flounder. After Kagome found a semblance of control, she nodded as slowly as possible, words riddled with hesitancy. "I accept your… conditions" Not like she has much choice in the matter, she thinks bitterly. "As long as my village remains untouched, I will teach you to pray."

As soon as Kagome's words leave her mouth, golden eyes disappeared. The girl frowned, brow furrowed. "Demon... I mean… Lord Sesshomaru…?"

It took her a long moment to realize the demon had vanished from her presence. With a weary sigh, Kagome walked in a trance-like state back to her house, and surrendered to slumber as soon as her pillow rose up to meet her.


	4. Chapter 4

"Lady Kagome, are you ill?" A petite elderly woman stood before the priestess, inspecting the shadows residing beneath her cerulean eyes. "No, no. I'm quite alright, Miss Atsuko. This has just been a tiring week, that's all." Kagome replied with a wearied sigh, returning the understanding smile Miss Atsuko sent her. "Well, if you ever require a remedy for your sleeping problems, pay a visit to my home. My husband just bought some splendid tea herbs from the market. Knock us right out!"

Kagome gave a tired smile to the kind elder, before nodding. "I'll seek you out if I ever find the time, thank you."

"Oh, my sweet Lady Kagome. It's the least I can do for all of the things you've aided me with. Ah! Don't spend so much time conversing with an old bat like me. I'm sure you have much more pressing matters to attend to! Have a nice day!" The woman waddled away with a hasty wave.

Kagome bowed to her retreating form. It was a brightly colored morning, full of the lovely vibrancies of summer. The rice paddies were overrun with the green sprouts every resident of the village had toiled for. The haggard men and woman swarmed across the fields like a colony of ants, armed with rakes and shovels. It was a hard, draining life; nevertheless the people were no strangers to merriment and happiness.

It was an easy day for Kagome, no pressing matters of a spirit haunting a family, or a curse that withered their crops. Rarely was she able to randomly roam the village. To fill her abnormally empty day, Kagome decided to visit her mentor, the previous priestess of the village. She could use some advice.

"Kaede?" With a sweep of her hand, Kagome brushed aside the curtain hung at the top of the door. The hut was lit by a dancing fire, a cozy retreat from the outside world. Permeating the air was the lovely scent of spices and medical herbs. Kagome took an appreciative breath inward, relishing in the comfort of her private retreat. The wooden beams squeaked, and Kagome startles, immediately cursing herself inwardly at jumping so prominently. "Kagome?"

The elder miko's hazy eyes creased, a worn face accommodating the perfect expression of motherly concern. Kaede had always been a mother figure to the young priestess, training her to control her holy powers ever since she was young.

"What ails ye, my dear Kagome?" The soothing voice was like a balm to an open cut, and Kagome smiled softly at her mentor. "I fear I cannot tell you, Kaede. However much I long to…"

Kaede shook her head slowly. "Since when do you speak in riddles, child? Come, have a seat near the fire. I'll make your favorite tea." With a worn sigh, Kagome gratefully conceded. Once the ceramic cup was placed in her hands she immediately lifted it to her nose, eyes closed to appreciate its soothing scent. Lavender mint, her favorite since she was a young girl.

"Now, will ye tell me the nature of your secrecy?" Kaede sat across the fire, her own cup placed before her kneeling knees. "I don't think you'll like it Kaede…"

"Kagome, please…"

"It involves a demon."

Stunned silence ensued as the elder's grip tightened into fists. "What have you done?" Kaede finally asks in horror. Kagome's eyes widened. "I promise you, this is for the best of everyone here. It is my duty to protect the village, and that's exactly what I'm doing." Kagome rushed to explain, despising the disapproving look within the elder's eyes. "And you can tell me nothing of this matter?" Kagome caressed her tea cup, avoiding the elder's gaze. "Nothing more than I already have. It's for the best… do you trust me?"

"I… of course I do, Kagome. But to associate with a demon is treacherous to our law. You, of all people, know that well. If whatever you are up to is ever discovered…"

"No one will be the wiser, Lady Kaede." The old woman had given a pained nod. Kagome had felt a large weight lifted from her shoulders, and she'd given a relieved sigh.

"Oh, my dear daughter. To see you in such a state pains my heart, and to know a demon is at the root makes my soul burn. Please be careful, sweet Kagome."

The young miko had smiled ever so softly. So confident in her words, she'd repeated them twice.

"No one will be the wiser…"


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome woke with a gasp, eyes blindly flying open. Her heart thundered within her chest, forcing her to take ragged breaths to accompany its frantic pace. A demon was approaching.

The priestess stumbled from her simple mat, scrambling for her bow and arrows that lay in the corner. With fingers shaking in an adrenaline-induced frenzy, she exited her home and entered the veil of darkness surrounding the village. It seemed only she was aware of the utterly unholy energy radiating from the approaching threat.

Kagome's eyes widened when its aura approached with inhuman speed. With practiced ease, she notched an arrow and pointed to where the demon would soon show. Her eyes were hardened with a merciless ferocity. The moon shone down, lighting the area with an almost mythical aura. Gone was the beloved priestess, in her place a warrior stood, stronger than any mortal could ever hope to be.

Once a flash of white flared before her half lidded eyes, Kagome opened her fingers to allow the arrow to plummet forward with a resounding twang.

With a delicate sniff, the arrow was swatted away. Kagome's eyes widened when she realized what she'd just attacked. The only recognizable feature of Lord Sesshomaru was the honey tinged eyes, and they were not amused. "Do you wish to die so soon, young miko?"

Kagome blanched. Then with an unlady-like squawk, she pointed a finger at him. "You scared me half to death, approaching like that! How was I to know it was only you?!"

The demon's chin lifted, "Only me?"

She flapped her hands around helplessly, forehead creased in frustration. "You know what I mean! You don't show for an entire week, and then you wake me with an unnecessarily large amount of demonic energy. I have a right to be angered!" She sniffed, her own chin lifting of its accord as she mimics his posture unconsciously.

Only when he continued to stare at her in silence did she allow herself to take his appearance in. Her eyes roved across his body without bothering to hide her gaze. Her stubborn mind wouldn't allow herself to call him beautiful, despite the fact that her eyes widened and her heart beat a tad bit faster upon taking him in. Lord Sesshomaru's ivory skin seemed to glisten under the moonlight, with a mane so silver it rivalled the moon herself. A crescent moon was imbedded into his forehead, and crimson marks complimented his high cheek bones. His flowing robes suggested royalty, and she found it wouldn't be surprising considering his snobbish attitude. Before the so not beautiful demon, Kagome began to fidget, hyperaware of her plain and bedraggled appearance in accordance with his.

Kagome's eyes tore away from his own blank stare, to instead glue to his booted feet. "Why are you here, demon?"

"Has your delicate human mind already forgotten about our agreement?" Sesshomaru's tone was bored. A peek of a fang was visible beneath his lip as he spoke.

Kagome growled, "Of course not. I'm just incredibly interested in why a demon like you would want to learn prayer from me, or even why for that matter."

Sesshomaru turned lidded eyes away from her to stare at one of the poorly made huts. "As I've stated before, my reasons are not your concern."

The priestess closed her eyes, controlled her anger, and released it with a shuddering breath. "Fine, fine. Whatever. The sooner I teach you, the sooner you leave. Come on, then."

With a quick spin of the heel, she walked back to her house, not bothering to check if he'd actually follow. Kagome entered her home and set down her bow into the corner with a delicate touch. She turned back to see his tall figure within her doorway. Kagome impatiently gestured him inside as she went to sit at her simple mat. He stands across from her. What is he waiting for? If she didn't know any better, he was behaving almost unsure. "Sit," she commands, pointing at the mat across from her. He gave her a warning glance but took a seat nonetheless.

Her jaw was beginning to ache from the furious tension, and with a sigh she calmed herself. The girl would not allow herself to become so influenced by a demon. She was known for her kindness and open heart, and Kagome would not allow herself to change because of a few rude words.

As Sesshomaru sat before her with unhurried motions, Kagome lifted her head to give him a large smile. Golden eyes grew wide, before narrowing quite suddenly.

"Do you have disease of the mind, girl?"

The miko's fists tightened, her smile turning into a snarl. "My mind is perfectly healthy. And it's Kagome, not girl."

Sesshomaru allowed a slow blink, eyes clearly conveying he was not convinced.

She dismissed his actions however, and replaced her strained smile with a look of concentration. "Are you ready?" He responds with a blank gaze.

She began to explain what she was taught her entire life in a smooth voice, "In order to pray, you must release any selfish misgivings. You are not requesting a favor, or making a wish to a genie in a bottle. You are simply forging a bond between the Kami-sama and yourself. Some say it is a form a meditation, others a way to find peace of mind. Nevertheless, praying is not complicated or difficult. Anyone can do it, even… demons, I suppose."

With unnerving eyes, the demon continued to stare into her own, never making any unnecessary movement or releasing her eyes in favor of anything else. She had his attention in the palm of her hand. Throughout the night, she continued to explain. Kagome was quite surprised at how deeply the demon listened to her words. She had attempted to teach others before, but their eyes had soon glazed over in boredom. Kagome would never admit it, but she was grateful for the attentive ear he listened with. By the time the sun had begun to rise, Kagome's throat was throbbing from continuous use.

Empty teacups lay before the two, downed during her long winded explanation. The demon had spoken softly when requesting more explanation on her certain pieces, and she had replied in an equally quiet tone. Her form swayed every now and then, eyes dancing with fatigue. She closed her eyes once then forced them open to continue talking. By the third time they'd fallen of their own accord, Sesshomaru had vanished without a word.

Grateful for the release, Kagome allowed her body to fall back to her mat, and fell to sleep without hesitation.


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome is understandably exhausted the following morning. She lays in her bed roll, quietly despising the golden rays of sunlight that peek through the screen of her door and the perky chatter of birdsong that tickle her ears.

The priestess slowly, painstakingly sits up then stills, swathed in her blankets. She can feel the cool breeze of oncoming winter bite at her nose and is reluctant to leave her cozy woolen nest of warmth.

Her bleary eyes travel across her small home, pausing to stare in confusion at the two dirty teacups near the fireplace. Kagome wonders why this is such a peculiar sight before the memory suddenly slaps her upside the head; golden eyes and platinum hair, soft discussion and overwhelming sleepiness.

She'd hosted a demon last night. Spoken civilly to him and shared a cup of tea with him while doing so. The young woman drops her face into her palms. She's a terrible priestess…

"Priestess Kagome!" She startles and looks to her door where a shadow is cast against the paper screen. She groans softly but thinks she was lucky enough to sleep so late as it is. Rarely did the villager's problems allow her rest.

"One minute!" She calls as she pulls herself to her feet, shrugging on the silken miko outfit of red and white. Kagome rubs her hand against her eyes as she stumbles to the door. Sliding it open reveals a short man grinning toothily up at her. Kagome fights the nausea that turns her stomach at the sight… Gou Iaki… the number one annoyance in her life.

That's certainly saying something, considering she banishes demons for a living.

He's as persistent as a gnat, constantly swarming around her. His goal was her affections, and he was near to her age, but his overwhelming personality and unfortunate resemblance to a squirrel had her keeping her distance. Not to mention, he was the village head's son. So, on top of his annoying self was a level of pompous arrogance.

"Ah, Priestess Kagome!" He says shrilly, his eyes slickly looking up at her as he clasps his hands behind him, leaning against the wall outside her home. "Gou," she greets politely, "did you need something?"

"Hardly! I simply thought I'd check on you, it's nearly noon and I didn't see you out and about." Her polite smile is strained at this point. "Well, how… thoughtful." She grants, feeling slight revulsion at his rotting teeth that catch the light as he beams up at her, brighter than the sun shining down around them.

"Oh!" The small man exclaims, "I also thought I'd bring you these…" Retracting his hands from behind his back he shoves a handful of flowers into her face. She backs up, sneezing delicately, tempted to tell him what he holds are common weeds. "Ah…" Kagome murmurs as she looks back into her home, eyeing her sleeping mat longingly as her head begins to ache. "Let me put those is some water…" It's halfhearted at best, even to her ears.

"No need!" Gou exclaims as he shoves his way past her, not noticing when he bumps her into the wall as he passes. "I'll do it for you."

Kagome looks at his form rustling through her home with wide eyes that are beginning to spark with anger. Gou was especially persistent today. Usually he'd trail her around for a few minutes, her halfheartedly amusing him while turning down his advances, then he'd leave to attend matters with his father. Kagome leans against the open door pointedly, running her hands through her obsidian locks. "Gou," She begins, "this is unnecessary and inappro-"

"What is this?" Gone is the small man's annoyingly doting attitude. Kagome follows his gaze, her own widening when she spots the two used tea cups sitting opposite each other near the fireplace. Damn, she'd forgotten about that… then again, she hadn't expected him to burst into her home.

"Kaede visited me last night."

She has barely finished speaking before his suspicious voice cuts her off. "No she didn't… Kaede was speaking with my father last night." She raises an eyebrow and cocks her hip. "After she visited with your father, she visited me." Gou raises wide eyes to her, his skin ashen white. "Why are you lying to me, Priestess?" He murmurs softly to himself, "I never thought one as pure as you would lie…" Her nose curls in distaste. "I'm not lying."

"Kaede stayed the night at our home."

Caught. Kagome flounders for a moment then stops and wonders why she is so nervous. She does not owe this man any form of an excuse or explanation.

Unconscious flares of holy energy make the air around her turn static as her anger grows. Gou's 'pure miko' isn't as well-tamed as he always fooled himself into believing, and he was just beginning to realize this after years of tailing her around.

"Thank you for the flowers, Gou. You may leave."

Gou stares at her for a long moment, eyes appraising her in a whole new way. She raises her eyebrow testily at him. Slowly he makes his way to the door, flowers in his hands forgotten as he stares up at her.

She holds his shocked gaze as he leaves in stunned silence. Kagome quickly turns and slides her door shut, letting out a gusty sigh that shakes her shoulders and leaning against the framing of her door…

She'd made it one day, one day, into her deal with the demon Sesshomaru before already rousing suspicion. Not that Gou could come to the conclusion that she was harboring a demon just from the sight of two cups but it only took one curious and suspicious person to find out her secret. Hopefully, he'd dismiss it as nothing unusual, but the way he'd stared at her…

Quietly she makes her way back to her bed and flops into it face down, groaning into her pillow.

Not only is she a terrible priestess, Kagome thinks despairingly, she's an even worse liar.


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome's feet leave deep scuffs in the dirt as she shuffles home, her hand curled over her arm that hangs limply at her side. A smattering of crimson blood slowly curls downward to drip from her fingertips, the dry earth drinking the smattering of droplets eagerly. One of her knees buckles below her, sending her form crashing into the leafy floor. Straining with effort, she regains her feet and continues to trudge through the thickly wooded forest that borders the village.

"What are you doing?"

Kagome cannot muster the energy to express her surprise. She turns her pale face to the side to find the demon Sesshomaru walking quietly beside her. His amber gaze stares straight ahead though she notices his nostrils quiver softly. She fights the revulsion that rises in her throat and continues on her set path, looking determinedly ahead.

"I'm going home." At the long silence her cerulean eyes look back up to him, a weak amusement curling her lips when his golden eyes quickly look back forward from where they had been stealthily inspecting her arm.

"Hm." He hums softly. It really is unfair, Kagome thinks, the way his walk seems to glide like a bird in flight. Every movement, down to the shifting of his shoulders, is calculated and precise; the gait of a hunter, a predator. "You don't drink human blood, do you?" She asks worriedly, clutching her hand tighter over the gash running across her upper arm. He gives her a reprimanding, warning look. She smiles weakly back. He eyes her noticeably pale cheeks and the darkening blue of her lips and finally asks the question nagging at him.

"Did you at least kill it?" She squints up at him.

"How did you know... Oh, right. Not only are you the superior species, you have the superior sniffer too, huh?" She ignores his low growl that rumbles through the air at her sarcasm. "It was a boar demon. I was scavenging for some berries- I don't know how I didn't sense it… He got me before I could get a shot off," She motions with her head at the bow and quiver of arrows slung across her back.

"I see."

Kagome continues to limp through the forest, her breathing heavy with exertion as the demon glides quietly at her side, occasionally looking down at the steady drip of blood from her hand. "I won't be able to teach you today," she murmurs softly between her pants of breath, expecting him to disappear at her words. He says nothing, continuing to walk beside her and staring resolutely ahead.

"Suit yourself," she mutters.

Kagome picks her pace up when she sees the break in the tall pine trees surrounding her. She can see her tiny home from here, bathed in the last throws of golden light as the sun sinks into the horizon.

The caressing fingers of the wind brush her sweaty locks from her sallow face and she relishes in the sensation. When she breathes in deeply she can smell the heady perfume of basil and lavender carried by the breeze.

She notices from the corner of her eye as Sesshomaru lifts his chin just slightly, his lidded eyes falling a tad bit lower. Is he relaxed here? She's beginning to learn that subtlety is the name of the game with this demon. He never outright showed his cards, instead one has to take a magnifying glass to distinguish his emotions. Perhaps with time she'd get better at it.

Looking around for any curious onlookers and finding none, she rushes to her door. A dull throb of pain makes her hiss softly as she slides it open. Relieved that she made it home, she tumbles inside to the small shelf inlaid just by her bedside, removing the quiver and bow as she does.

Kagome hears the soft click as Sesshomaru slides the door shut behind him, then moves to sit in the same place as the previous day. She can't quite believe it was only two days ago that she'd met with him. It felt like ages has passed since then, the annoying Gau and her throbbing wound warping her sense of time.

Retrieving the supplies she needs she hoists herself back to her feet, groaning softly as she does, then makes her way to sit opposite him.

Kagome takes the thin splinter of wood and threads a long strand of silk through it.

"What are you doing?" She glances at his face and weakly smirks. "You've never had a cut before?" His amber eyes track her fingers as she knots the silk over the wood and she feels a rush of consciousness of her actions. His voice softly drifts through her mind. "I heal much faster than a human." Kagome nods understandingly. "Well, if I don't tie my skin together, my blood will continue to leave me until I'm dead." She shrugs her shoulders and laughs in self depredation. "Maybe you're right. Maybe demons are superior, how about that?" Sesshomaru eyes her paling face and the darkening shadows under her eyes. She's beginning to lose control of her senses, it seems. He quickly averts his gaze, aghast when she tugs down her blood-stained robe to bare her torso.

Kagome's giggle is amused, yet weak. "You're fine. I have bindings on."  
Sesshomaru sniffs softly and looks back to her just as she's shoving the wooden needle through her skin. His eyes fractionally widen while she softly whimpers her pain.

The wound is long, perhaps three inches, and blood rushes in a lazy stream down her arm. He unconsciously leans forward while she inserts the needle once more.

Sesshomaru shifts uncomfortably as tears begin to stream down her cheeks. "So," she whimpers in a waterlogged voice as she tightens the silk, only to pull the needle through her skin again. "Where were you yesterday?"

"Hunting," His voice is distant- or is that her losing consciousness? Kagome shakes her head and grits her teeth, continuing to bind her wound. Sweat streams down her brow to mix with her tears. "What did you hunt? Humans?" She jokes in a quiet voice. "White-tailed deer," he grunts irritably.

Kagome giggles but cries out in pain as she completes the fifth stitch- her skin feels as if a thousand tiny fire ants are digging mercilessly into her muscle. "Does your village not hunt for you?" He murmurs. He sounds truly miffed at the idea and she lifts her brows. "Meat is a luxury around here- an expensive one at that."

His growl rumbles loudly through the air, so prominent that she can feel it within her own chest. "Not just meat." He intones, quickly regaining his calm once more.

Kagome is wide eyed, feels as though she has whiplash. "They should be providing you all of your basic necessities in payment for your services." Kagome's fingers are trembling by now as she threads the needle through a tenth time. Her voice shakes as she replies, "They're busy… and I truly despise relying on others. Makes me feel… weak." The wound before her eyes begins to twirl and distort and she hazily realizes that it is her own vision. Valiantly, she grits her teeth and finishes the sutures with a twelfth loop. Her mighty shriek pierces the quiet home as she tugs the thread tightly shut, the bloody wound pressed neatly together. Sesshomaru winces at her noise but continues to watch her, enraptured. She manages to tie it with one hand and snip the remaining thread away with the small pair of shears by her leg.

Kagome's blurry eyes pass over him as she searches vainly for her bedroll; Sesshomaru doubts she can even see him at this point. Her skin is paler than the moon, making the shadows under her eyes all the more prominent. When she shifts he can see the puddle of blood that had formed beside her. Sesshomaru distantly wonders if she'll live through this.

She attempts to find her feet but ends up sprawled ungracefully across the floor, holding her arm as she gasps raggedly, tears dripping from her chin as the pain roars into an inferno.

She stills quite suddenly, the only movement from her being her chest quietly rising with the steady breath of unconciousness.

Sesshomaru sits for a long moment, the house steadily growing darker as the sun passes completely into the horizon to leave room for the full face of the moon. Slowly, he gets to his feet, his platinum hair sliding gently over his shoulders. He makes his way to the slumped form of the girl and peers into her sleeping face pinched with pain and stained with salty tears. With a sigh he crouches down, gently gathering her into his arms and pulling her to his chest. He carries her to the small mat that is her excuse for a bed, ignoring the drying blood that stains his opulent white kimono.

With the utmost delicacy, he slowly lowers her to the mat and retracts his arms. As he is doing so her eyes flutter open deliriously. They roll for a moment before settling on him, holding his eyes with the intensity of a hunter's. Sesshomaru is helpless in her gaze and ceases all movement.

"Beautiful," she softly murmurs, raising her good arm towards his face. He watches her bloody fingertips from the corner of his eyes as they near his cheek. Just before he feels her caress, however, her hand flops to the floor as she dives once more into restless, pained unconsciousness.

Sesshomaru continues to stare down at her, his eyes narrowed. As an afterthought, he reaches down and pulls the soft woolen blanket over her body.

What an interesting little female. With some reluctance, he admits that from what she has demonstrated tonight, she is far stronger than many of the demons he'd ever encountered.

Yes, indeed, what an interesting female.

He hums thoughtfully, looking on with slight fascination as her delicate chest rises and falls.

Just before the sun rises, he quietly takes his leave.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, that's everything I've got from FF.net. I figured I'd keep my work on two platforms :) Let me know if y'all like it- new chapter coming soon!

It has been a week since Kagome's incident with the boar demon. The wound upon her side is already healing, courtesy of her powers, though she is not so powerful as to avoid the deep scarring that is already evident. It doesn't bother her too terribly. Never has she considered herself vain, and if she were being honest, she liked the sight of it. It made her feel strong, a reminder that she survived when others might not have.

She hasn't seen the demon since that night, though his gaze stills lingers in the corner of her vision, as ever present as the chilled breeze that currently whispers across her flesh, carrying the promise of an approaching winter.

Currently, she exits the home of an elderly man with failing health. He does not have much longer, not due to any illness or demon, but because of his many years upon the Earth. He'd lived a good life, and he'd told her as much as she'd given him an herb concoction that would aid his aching body as he slips from life. Kagome estimates he has a week at most.

The moment she steps from his home, someone calls for her. Aso Haroyoushi. The leader of the village, and Gou's father. He carries himself with as arrogant a carriage as his son, his nose so tilted to the sky that if it were to rain he'd drown. "Priestess," he calls again, gesturing her closer. It is rare to see him out and about the village, rather than his considerably large home that rests atop a hill overlooking the land.

As Kagome nears him, his smile stretches further. "How are you?"

"I'm fi-"

"Good, good." Aso murmurs. "Listen, I've been hearing from my son some rather worrying things." Kagome feels a sudden dread in her stomach. Of course the rat would go to his father. But, what would he have told him? That some cups were empty in her home, and she'd been caught in a lie concerning Kaede? Truly, he couldn't draw the conclusion that she is hosting a demon within her home.

Right?

Her heart beats faster regardless of her reasoning mind.

"Do you understand?"

Kagome is ripped from her thoughts.

"Sorry, what?"

Aso rolls his eyes. "You will be sure to be kinder to my son, won't you?"

Kagome grits her molars. Truly, what a child. "Of course." She murmurs. Though she would like nothing more to cock her fist back and let it fly, this man held a lot more power than one such as him should possess.

She bows to him and continues on her way, shaking her head.

Her day progresses as such, each event worsening her mood until she's nearly ready to erupt. A boy's wound, infected, though she'd warned him to keep it clean. He'd simply shrugged as she was forced to clean the putrid tear. And a mother concerned a demon possessed her husband, and Kagome having to convince the distraught woman that he was simply a loud snorer. A woman with a broken arm, a young infant with a cough, an old woman with trouble sleeping. An exhausting day.

So when she trudges to her home as the sun steadily sets, a chorus of crickets warming up for their nightly serenade, and sees a shadowed shape lingering upon her porch, tall and imposing, she can only groan wearily. She's not sure she has the energy to deal with the haughty demon. Not only that, but embarrassment dogs her steps. He'd seen her at her most vulnerable, when she was at her weakest. Not even Kaede has seen her so vulnerable. She'd cried in front of him…

But the closer she walks, the sharper the shadows become until she is able to see it is not a demon at all, nor anything living for that matter.

A deer, skinned, gutted and cleaned, hanging from the rafter over her roof, stretched so that its hooves brush the floorboards. Kagome at first feels disgust, then fear. Was someone threatening her?

But then reason pervades, and a memory whispers to her.

"Does your village not hunt for you?" He murmurs. He sounds truly miffed at the idea and she lifts her brows. "Meat is a luxury around here- an expensive one at that."

Was this from him? From Sesshomaru?

With her cheeks steadily turning pink for reasons beyond her, she approaches the deer, admiring its size. She could live off of it for a month if she was careful.

She raises a hand and cups her heated cheeks. Why does she feel like a young maiden whose suitor has just left flowers upon her doorstep? That was preposterous!

A carcass hangs before her, still dripping blood, and all she can think to compare it to is a bouquet of flowers. 'God, Kagome. Find your mind before it is forever lost,' she scolds herself.

Even with the thought, she can't hide the smile that curls her lips, or the cursory glance she sends to the forest beyond. Is he watching her even now?

"Thank you…" she whispers, unsure if he hears, or if she's completely left the realm of sanity and has entered the territory of speaking to oneself.

Regardless, she bows deeply, before hauling the deer from its hook and onto her shoulder, carrying it inside her home.

In the shadowed forest, the branches backlit by the setting sun, golden eyes blink lazily, an unacknowledged smirk revealing a peek of a fang.


	9. Chapter 9

A thrill chases down her spine. She shudders and trembles in her bed before awakening. Her ribs feel as if they might break from the heavy beats of her heart.

Unholy energy, approaching quickly.

It feels almost familiar as she leaps from her mat and grabs up her bow and arrows. She swears that if it's Sesshomaru again, she'll break the wooden bow over his head. It is not alright to keep waking her like this, deer or no.

She throws her door open, not bothering to close it, and walks to the edge of the forest, peering into the inky darkness that not even the moon's light can penetrate.

In a smooth and practiced motion, she lifts the bow and draws back the taut string with two fingers, relishing in the slight creaking the polished wood makes.

The energy comes ever closer, darting in a zig-zag pattern through the tall trees. Her eyes lid as if she were squinting into the sun and holy energy begins to radiate from the tip of the arrow, suffusing it with a magenta glow.

She swallows thickly, her eyes darting wildly around the tree trunks. The energy has suddenly vanished, as if a great cloak was pulled over it.

"Sesshomaru?" she calls out, her voice ringing through the silent wood.

A sudden jagged maw glints appears before her eyes, snapping at her with a hollow click.

She gasps and releases the arrow out of pure instinct. It plummets forward but a clawed hand catches it, holding it tightly then snapping the wood into splinters, the holy energy that had coated it fizzling out. A rumbling growl fetters from the powerful demon. The sheer rage pouring from him makes Kagome's knees tremble.

By the faint, flickering starlight, she can barely see the creature as he stands before her, chest heaving as he bares his teeth. She'd only ever seen the dead with the color of skin the demon sports, grey and pale. And his eyes are awful- a terrible scarlet that should only be seen in blood. When he grins, a row of serrated incisors are revealed. His narrow face is ugly with its rage, and long hair thin and wispy and white, like a corpse.

The demon steps up to her, leaning down- for he towers over her by several head lengths-, then rests his hands upon her shoulders. When his flesh touches her own, she realizes the true extent of his power. This isn't just a demon. It is a daiyokai, the most powerful species of all. The same as Sesshomaru, but feline, judging by the way his shoulders roll as he had prowled before her.

"Pretty priestess," he hisses softly, leaning down to drag his nose across her cheek. At the touch she startles and remembers herself. Flaring her energy into her fist, she strikes.

Her knuckles connect into his temple and a sizzling, like bacon on a skillet, emits. He shrieks shrilly and backhands her, his unimaginable strength throwing her back and into her home, crashing through the wall beside the open doorway.

She groans, feeling the tender tear from the boar demon so long ago rip as she lays in a pile of splinters and debris. Blood puddles below her and when she touches her aching cheek where she'd scraped him, she leaves a smudge of blood.

"You're beautiful..." he calls, following her sedately, peeking into the hole her body made, backlit like some nightmare by the starlight. He taps his claws against the wood as him waits for her to regain her feet. "I love beautiful things," he tells her almost casually, tilting his head as if this were all a game. A cat batting at a mouse.

She sniffs back the line of blood that had leaked from her nose and stands, her bow thrown from her hands when he'd pushed her but her quiver of arrows still upon her back. She withdraws one and holds it like a dagger, waiting for the great demon to attack once more.

He rumbles softly- purring, she realizes, then creeps toward her, ducking and squeezing through the hole.

"You stay away from me," she warns, infusing the arrow with holiness.

"You don't scare me," he chuckles then reaches to grasp her cheek. She yells and plunges the arrow into his arm, the sharpened point burying through his forearm and out the other side.

He rumbles, half laughing and half groaning as he grasps the shaft and pulls, withdrawing the point from his flesh with a rush of black blood.

Why wasn't he purified? He should be a pile of ash at my feet.

"You're too weak," he tells her upon seeing her perplexed, wild eyes. "You don't hold a candle to me," he tuts softly.

And then he lunges, shoving her backwards and following her to the ground, pressing his body close to hers as he lays over her. "I love beautiful things," he whispers as he drags his tongue across her cheek to lick away the smear of blood staining her creamy skin. She gags. "But do you know what I love even more than beautiful things?"

He tangles his claws into her long ebony locks and pulls them tight until tears bead at the corners of her eyes. He breathes against her, his copper-scented breath gusting across her cheeks, then licks her eyes with a rasping tongue. She fights the sob that threatens to break from her as she trembles with the foreign feeling of fear and helplessness.

"I love breaking them."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Mentions of non-consensual relations, though I tried to not be too explicit about it. Please proceed/read with caution. Feel free to leave reviews.

Kagome's ribs feel like cracked porcelain, each tremulous rise and fall of her shaky breathing a torturous agony. Her right eye had swollen shut a few hours ago, her left well on its way, and her bottom lip was split, a trail of dried blood running down her chin.

A blue jay twitters from the branch above her, scolding her and warning the rest of the woods of their visitor. She merely blinks at the annoyance but has not the energy to shoo the chirruping bird away. She presses her cheek, already a mottle of blue and yellow bruising, into the cool loamy earth below and curls tighter into a ball, stilling when her ribs and the deep gashes torn into the skin of her thighs and stomach protests the movement.

That creature… it'd taken her from her home. From her village. Carried her for what felt like a hundred miles away, and then another hundred atop that. And then, as the morning sun was blearily awakening on the horizon, it had… it'd…

She cannot bear the thought. The memories. The roughness, the utter desecration of her status as a priestess. It's funny- what took place in less than a minute will taint her dreams into nightmares for an eternity. Well… she ignores the sensation of warm salty tears stinging the scratches littering her cheeks… not that funny.

The creature had taken her many times after, until she bled, then would toss her over its shoulder and continue on, striding through countless forests, leaping over rivers, circling wide lakes.

It had left her here, under a weeping willow, the curtain-like branches shuttering the world from her and surrounding her in deep, resin-scented darkness.

There's no hope for her here… No one knows where she is. Even if they did, it's not like humans could do anything against the monster. Maybe Kaede, if she were in her prime. But she's old, feeble. There's no hope.

She'd tried to purify it, every single time it had laid a claw upon her, each time it had held her down and… she would reach up, or around, and grasp its shoulder, channeling her power.

But it was too strong.

Or she was too weak.

You are, her mind hisses. Too weak. Weak, stupid, foolish girl. Choke on the dirt before he comes back, that way you won't have to be so weak.

The blue jay eventually bores of her and flutters away to harass something else with a little more fight in it.

What about the other one? her mind murmurs. The demon with the golden gaze. He wouldn't come for her either. Why would he? Because they've spoken to each other a handful of times? Because they have some shaky deal? No. He will not come for her.

Her teeth bare in a wild, primal grimace of pain as she brings her mauled legs under her. She rises slowly, her matted ebony locks hanging in tangled tendrils around her. After catching her breath, she begins to crawl forward, as slowly as the ponderous breeze that gently swings the willow's branches. When she manages to lift her head so that she might continue, a pair of boots emerge in her vision.

Her eyes unwillingly flood with tears and she raises her gaze to look upon blood red irises and serrated teeth bared in a crescent moon smile. "Still beautiful," the demon praises, crouching beside her and running his thumb across her cut lip, back and forth until a fresh line of blood streams.

Possessed by a wild, untamable anger, she bites the digit, straining her jaw and grinding her teeth. The creature responds by boxing her ear, both left and right until she releases him. It laughs softly, enjoying it all as it sucks its thumb. "And still unbroken." It straddles her sprawled form and begins to choke her until her skin turns purple and her tongue distends. Then he lets her regain her breath, coughing and choking on the fresh air as her cracked rubs work against her, refusing to expand.

Kagome sobs, wishing for both rescue and death with an equal amount of fervent intensity as the creature sets to taking her once more.

Her screams are so loud that not even the blue jay dares to come around.


	11. Chapter 11

A fox creeps from its den. The bleary morning light illuminates its ruddy fur into amber shades as it shakes itself of dirt and sleep. Its ear twitches and it lifts its narrow muzzle to scent the cool wind. Something overpowers the muddy odor of the earth and the rusty aromas of the hares that lay hidden throughout the forest. A tumultuous, heady scent of unparalleled rage clings to the harsh, freezing winds, so heavy that it can be licked from the air. Immediately the fox turns and dashes into its den, and just in time.

A figure blurs past, a platinum banner streaming behind it, a glint of gold streaked with red. An ever-present hum reverberates from his chest, a rumbling growl that sounds more like tumbling boulders. His jaw is clenched, teeth creaking like too-tight leather. From his claws, poison seeps, staining the forest floor in small sizzling puddles as he streaks by.

That cat… first, he'd skin it. Then, he'd shove his claws down its vile throat and retrieve its entrails, tie the fleshy strings around its neck…

It had been evening when he'd found her house, abandoned and broken. He'd been returning from a hunt and would never, ever have admitted it to himself that he'd been hurrying back to her, eager to receive praise for his offering. He'd told himself he simply was eager to continue with their deal.

He'd looked forward to her scent, sweet as vanilla beans and as calming as a crackling fire in winter. Yet another thing he'd deny if asked. But instead, the sour stink of stale fear and anger had assaulted him. He immediately recognized the stench of the demon. A close ally of his father's, Erai, almost as strong as the patriarch of the Inu clan. Loyal for hundreds of years, older than Sesshomaru by thousands.

The priestess' sorrowful stench, the smell of stale fluids… he'd never felt such a deep seated melancholy, a sorrow that had turned his blood cold and his vision faint. She'd suffered. Terribly. The salty smell of her tears stung his nose. He'd thought her dead with the amount of blood smeared across her floor. But then he'd caught the scent of her and Erai, streaking through the woods together.

Sesshomaru hadn't even stopped to think. He'd turned and began running, following the stench of her sorrow and her pain, her tears and her blood. Has followed it for days now, rest and hunger of little concern to him, snarling at each site he came across where she'd been taken against her will. There were so many.

Why, why, why… why hadn't she purified the beast? He shakes his head. He knew why. Erai is strong, too strong for a human, even one with holy powers. He had to find her.

Why? Why did he have to find her? Why was she so important? What did she matter, a lippy human, a bizarre conundrum in which wit and sense aren't mutually exclusive, all wrapped into a sweetly smelling human woman?

He ran to her and away from these unanswerable questions.

It is taking her again. Her hips are being razed by sharp, deep claw marks, opening half-healed wounds and creating new ones. No longer are her swollen eyes able to produce tears. She merely stares into the dense foliage of the forest, noting how the angled leaves are beginning to change colors. Lemon yellows and the reds of a blushing maiden. She wonders, crouching in the back of her mind, when the first snowfall will come. She's always loved the first snowfall. It made everything look so clean, so innocent.

The sharp tug of her hair forces her to emerge from her thoughts. The creature nuzzles her neck, leaving bites that stream blood down her exposed chest and back.

Kagome's lip wobbles as he bites deeper and she kicks backwards like an enraged horse, stomping her foot into yielding flesh. A sharp exhale of breath against her neck then once more she is being choked. Her vision dims, the colorful leaves and pine needles clutched between her fists begins to swirl into darkness. She bares her teeth and wonders how much more she can take. Snarling, she throws her arm back to throw him off of her, never relenting to him. Her fist hits its shoulder and the demon is thrown backwards from her, its choking weight gone.

Too exhausted to be surprised, she wavers on her hands and knees and collapses to the dirt, relenting to the darkness that consumes her vision.

Erai yowls and maneuvers himself through the air to land upon his feet. His serrated teeth glint as he hisses, his arms outstretched at his sides to bare his claws. Blood stains them, the coppery scent and the vanilla contained within telling Sesshomaru all he needs to know. He hadn't had time to look at her, too blinded by rage to see anything other than the demon riding her as she weakly pushed at him.

Sesshomaru's own hands are bloodied from where he'd grabbed Erai by his throat, too busy to pay attention to the raging inu, and thrown him through the forest, levelling trees in a shower of splinters and needles.

The dog demon paces in front of the limp human, a rumbling growl vibrating the air around him, his flowing alabaster hair flowing behind him, eyes as red as Erai's.

When the cat begins to chuckle, Sesshomaru's growl rumbles deeper. Erai merely laughs. "Inu pup. I'm not someone you want to bother. Go on your way, I've got nothing to do with you." The cat demon begins to approach, stepping over fallen trunks, intent on reclaiming his prey.

A breeze gusts through the newly made clearing, sending Erai's scent to the inu and he's gone. The blood, the tears, the pain. Sesshmaru's face begins to morph, his eyes grow larger as his limbs distend. In a swirling cloud of visible power, a white dog stands in his place, raging and making the trees shiver with his growls. He is the size of the tallest tree in the forest, his paws the size of horses and with fangs as long as grown men. Posion drips from his maw, sizzling the dirt, setting small green flames to climb and extinguish. Just behind his tail, Kagome lays.

Erai had unconsciously swallowed deeply, narrowing his eyes against the instinct shouting for him to flee. Instead, he hisses. "Is it yours? That little meat bag?"

The dog bares his teeth, rippling the skin of his muzzle.

"A human…" Erai drivels. "…and an inu- so noble and cold. What will your clan say when…" Erai squints, noticing the moon upon the dog's brow. "Oh… ohohoho. You're royalty." Erai mockingly bows, sneering. "Hmm. Young. Male. Sesshomaru, hm?" The cat scoffs. "Just go home before I tell your father-"

Tiring of the endless stream coming from the cat, Sesshomaru leaps forward. He misses, the cat ducking between his paws and snapping jaw, reaching out and dragging his claws down the dogs eye. Sesshomaru doesn't feel the pain, instead rushing forward with more speed, smashing the bastard below him with a well-placed paw. The dog snarls as it stares down, drops of venom flying to catch upon the cat. It's potent, digging through skin and bone the moment it lands. Erai screeches, tearing his claws down the massive dog's leg. Sesshomaru merely growls and captures the demon's head between his canines, grinding his jaw and shaking his massive head, but stops, seeing through the haze of red rage clouding his thoughts. Too easy. Too painless for the creature.

With one last tightening of his jaws, he steps away and morphs back into his humanoid form. The cat only has a moment to raise his head, which is now only a slathering of red, his neck filled with deep punctures. It is there that Sesshomaru grabs ahold of him, reaching into the wounds and into the muscle, twisting until Erai shrieks and weakly bats at him. "You're so weak…" Sesshomaru murmurs, seemingly as calm as a still pond. But inside, he is a raging mass of hate, taking bitter joy in the shrieking shouts of pain the demon makes.

"Then again, what did I expect from a creature that preys upon a human woman." As Erai screams, Sesshomaru reaches down his throat, choking the sound from the demon, using his other hand to dig trenches into Erai's shoulder to keep him still. He's forced to push deeper, up to his elbow before he feels something solid. The creature's rib cage slides between his fingers but ultimately dislodges as he pulls it up his throat, the ivory bones just barely poking past his bloody tongue before becoming stuck in his throat.

Erai stumbles to the ground, convulsing and writhing like an insect. Sesshomaru watches the death rattles dispassionately, distantly wishing the Priestess was awake to watch.

"So weak," he sneers when the demon finally stills, its entrails peeking out of the cavern of its mouth.


	12. Chapter 12

He's touching her again. Grabbing her skin and jostling her broken ribs, upsetting the tears in her flesh and creating new ones with careless claws. "No…" she moans. He's taking her, over and over and… "No!" she yells, digging her nails into flesh and thrashing despite the protests of her body. She punches and kicks and even bites, hot blood flooding her mouth and flowing along her tongue.

A rumbling growl shakes her. "Priestess."

She continues to fight, grinding her jaw and squirming away from the beast that is holding her.

The voice comes again, more insistent. "Priestess." She's crying now, thick tears slipping down her marred cheeks.

"Please," she whimpers. "Please, no more."

"Wake now," the voice demands. Strong hands pin her to a wall of warmth. It's revolting, the heat of the demon. She cringes away from it and finally opens her eyes, her vision blurred by tears.

"I wish you'd die," she spits and tries to pull away but the hands keep her rooted against the demon's chest. "Get off!"

Her hair falls into her eyes as she thrashes, and the demon gently pushes the strands back behind her ear. He follows his fingers, his nose brushing her temple as his voice whispers. "Kagome."

And just like that, the fight evaporates from her. Exhausted, she slumps against the wall of muscle, resting her chin on his shoulder. The hope in her breast is but a tiny flame, so weak one sure breath would extinguish it. She almost doesn't want to look, the heat of the flame so enticing, so luxurious. If it is taken from her, she knows she'll be lost in the darkness left behind. But she must look.

Slowly she pulls away, her muscles screaming, and the arm wrapped around her waist allows it, moving with her.

With the heel of her palm, she drags her tears away, then slowly looks upon the one who holds her. Demonic eyes stare down into her own. But not that awful, sickly red.

Golden eyes, as brilliant as a sunset, creased in worry. And alabaster hair, curtained around her, softer than anything she's felt in days.

Her torn, broken hand shakes as she reaches for his cheek. His eyes follow her progress. When she falters, he leans forward and leans his cheek against her palm, his eyes lidding when her thumb traces one of the red stripes along his cheekbone. He looks down at her, so softly that tears immediately well in her eyes.

"Where is…" she whispers tremulously.

His nose wrinkles, his eyes hardening and one fang flashing. "Dead."

It hurts so much to speak, but she must know. "Why… why did you come for me? You had no reason to..."

His voice, as soothing and composed as ever, calms her. "We have an agreement. Do you not recall?"

She blinks and slowly smiles, just the barest upturn of her lips. Even so, a trail of blood leaks from the split in her lip to seep down her chin, which he follows the path of avidly with his eyes. "Yes. I remember." Her hand is shaking with the effort of holding it to his cheek. Before it falls, he catches her hand, holds it with his own, mindful of the weeping wounds decorating her skin. A faint tremble takes her then, her eyes beginning to spill over with tears. A wail starts in her chest and she lets it go, a cry of pure sadness. He pulls her closer and she allows it, slumps against his chest, burying her wet face against his neck. "Thank you…" she whispers. "Thank you, thank you… Sesshomaru, thank you." Her misery and sorrow and pain rolls down her cheeks and out of her mouth in gasping sobs and hiccuping wails.

Her chest is pressed so tightly against his own she feels the quiet rumbling from his chest as if she herself were making the sound. Growling? What did I do wrong…? she wonders distantly. She begins to move away, a sense of devastating betrayal tainting her, but a hand cups the back of her neck and keeps her still long enough for her to realize he doesn't growl at her. He's purring for her.

She allows herself to go boneless in his arms, reveling in his touch that lacks malice, radiates a gentleness usually reserved for baby birds and newborns.

The words choke her throat, knock against her ribs until she can't hold them in any longer. "He… he took me," she croaks. She doesn't know why she must explain herself. But it feels better to speak than to keep it raging within her. Her lips brush his neck as she speaks, and she shakes alongside him when he shivers. "He took me many times. No matter how hard I fought… it wasn't enough."

A clawed hand gently runs through her dirty locks, petting her. She curls into the touch, crawling closer until she sits in his lap. If the usually distant demon has a problem with her closeness, he doesn't mention it, and she's too exhausted to feel any shame in her blatant request for comfort.

His voice vibrates against her. "He did not die a painless death." She blinks and slowly lays her chin atop his shoulder.

"Tell me," she whispers.

He's only too eager, not sparing a detail for the girl who suffered so. Perhaps he elaborates, stretches the truth, but she'd never know it. Besides, it'd be good for her, his violent tale. Maybe it will provide her with some kind of peace. He wishes he'd taken his time, had ripped the wretch apart piece by piece.

But she had been so pale, so still when he came across them. "First," he murmurs against her hair, "I broke every bone in his body." She shivers slightly and he pauses, hesitating. Is she not ready to hear this? But she soothes his worries.

"More," she requests, her voice hard. Blood-thirsty. Sesshomaru obeys.

"While he wept, I began dismembering him. First his legs. Then his arms. Finally his-"

"Good," she hisses softly.

"He begged for death. He was so weak. So pathetic," he growls against her. "He was choking on his own blood, was writhing like a fly in the grass. When enough time passed, I reached down his throat and retrieved his spine. He choked on his own bones, died with them against his teeth. I burned his body." He caresses her hair again. "He's nothing but ashes now."

Her shaking hand reaches up and tangles into his fine hair, leaving trails of red in the otherwise pristine strands. Weakly, she pulls him even closer. She's not nearly strong enough to influence the demon's limbs, but he allows her to position him as she likes, moving as she requests. "You saved my life," she says. "You saved me from death. Thank you, Sesshomaru."

He ducks his head against her, nods slowly. When she slumps fully against him, and her heart beat slows, he knows she's settled into unconsciousness once more. Nothing now holds her against him but his own arms.

To his sensitive nose, she reeks of the other demon. Of pain and sex and misery. But under it all, her scent. Warm vanilla, smeared against his chest and hair in the form of her blood, emanating from her cuts, strongest from the split in her lip. Distantly, his feral side raises its head. It wants to swipe away the blood, clean her as an Inu's natural instinct demands. But he's above that, has more control over his instincts than most other demons. He gathers her to his chest and lifts her slowly as he stands.

Scenting the gentle wind, he sets off northward, following the misty scent of a hot spring, his slow path illuminated by the quiet luminescence of the full moon and her glittering companions. His eyes, glowing in the night, glance at the girl laying in his arms.

In his chest, his beast rages and whimpers and howls. His lips thin and he stubbornly looks away from the bruised column of her neck, from the tears in her flesh. From the scent of another claiming her. He only makes it a mile before he quickly bends over her, drags his tongue along her chin and her full lower lip, licking away the traces of dried blood there, spreading just a hint of his scent across her. He straightens and continues on as if nothing happened, his inner beast soothed for the time being.


	13. Chapter 13

The veil keeping her unconscious begins to lift the moment she is settled upon a smooth rock submerged in the hot spring. The bubbling water cradles her in an embrace so warm she wants to purr. The innumerable scrapes and cuts littering her body sting at the contact but she could hardly care less.

A fleeting glimpse reveals her newly appointed savior is nowhere to be seen so, with a languishing sigh, she settles deeper into the waters until her hair floats behind her like an ebony curtain, and removes the last of her threadbare, stained robes to settle at the bottom of the spring.

Just as a spark of calm begins to descend, her training as a Priestess raises its calculating head and, one by one, she begins to document her injuries; wriggling her toes and rotating her knees, blowing deep breaths and turning her neck, even going so far as to manipulate her face into a variety of expressions. She probably looks ridiculous but she can't find it within herself to care.

Her ribs are surely broken, though if the damage had been too extensive she'd be dead already. Nothing to do for that but to keep as little pressure upon them as possible, not until she could get her hands on a fabric of some kind. Perhaps a bone within her hand is shattered, what with the way it's bruised and tender to the touch. Yet again, nothing to be done. Her left cheek throbs horridly though not with the sharpness of a fissure. It will only swell up something fierce, a process its well on the way to doing.

And, of course, the smattering of cuts and scratches and bites on her body.

The physical extent of the damage wrought upon her is easy to calculate. Just a matter of wriggles and pokes and prods. But the mental… not so much. It surely is extensive, overwhelmingly so.

So, in typical Kagome fashion, she wholeheartedly turns her attention away from the misery and helplessness welling in her heart, resolving to instead be stubbornly strong. Her mind, the trauma, is a horror to be dealt with another day. Surely she deserves a break from her despair?

A robin swoops through the canopy towering over her private little spring and twitters cheerily. She smiles softly and whistles a disjointed tune back, even as she begins to slide deeper and deeper into the water.

For now, she'll survive. And that's all she can keep repeating to herself for the time being. She'll survive. Her eyes slide shut and she sleeps as the spring swallows her whole.

* * *

When next she awakes, she's being carried in the arms of the demon. A slight chill of autumn air makes her shiver, drawing his gaze quickly to her own as if she'd shouted. For a moment they hold each other's stare and in that brief span of time, she realizes a few things. One, he's wearing a simple robe that looks unusually humble in comparison to his usually noble attire and that is because, two, she is wearing said noble attire. Thirdly, she's as clean and pristine as she could ever hope to be and lastly, and subsequently most shocking, is that the usually unflappable -she'll go so far as to say enigmatic- demon looks queasily nervous.

"Are you alright?" she wonders idly, her words slurring due to the swelling in her cheek.

"You fell unconscious while in the spring."

She blinks owlishly. "I don't… remember that."

"Your body is under a lot of strain. Expect frequent periods of remarkable fatigue."

"Oh," is all she can say. He'd saved her again…

"I didn't look," he mutters, turning away from her to instead gaze upon the moon-lit field they walk within. The grasses sway like a murky ocean's waves, mesmerizing in the lazy rolls and undulations in the gusting wind.

Didn't look? What is he on about…? Ah. She unconsciously draws his robe tighter about her and takes his cue, turning from staring up at his angled jaw to instead look at the moon. Naught but a crescent. "I know," she says. She can feel him look down at her, surprised, but he quickly tames the expression.

"Oh?" The usual haughtiness that had been eerily absent from his tone has returned and Kagome is worried by how relieved she is to hear it.

"I trust you."

A sniff. "You hardly know me."

"I know enough."

His arms tighten from underneath her but her wince is enough to loosen his hold. "You tracked me, all of those miles," she goes on to say, running her fingers absent-mindedly across the silk covering her. She's never felt anything so soft -so exquisite- before. "So, so far…" her voice is growing as distant as her mind as her fatigue begins to tax her, just as he'd said it would.

His eyes, glowing so unnaturally in the night, look upon her slowly lidding gaze. It is enough to reassure her that the one who holds her is a far cry from human and, bizarrely, the thought calms her further. "It takes a good heart to do as such…"

The demon harrumphs dismissively and she smiles, having anticipated his response. "I was so close to abandoning hope. Who would come looking for me? But then you were there." Kagome's smile dims when he looks away once more.

"You will be in your village the next time you awake."

Frowning, she wants to ask where  _he_ would be, but the drain of her injuries pulls her to the murky depths of the sleeping realm.

* * *

Just as he'd promised, she'd awoken within the confines of her village with a tittering Kaede hovering over her prone form, worriedly asking what had happened. Was is that demon she'd been speaking of? Had she killed him? No and no, Kagome had been quick to say on that matter. Kaede had tutted disapprovingly though was helpless to hide the look of sheer relief blooming over her wrinkled features.

That had been a whole three weeks ago.  _Three weeks._ And not a sign of tail nor hide of the enigmatic beast. Not that she was truly, outright looking for him. Sure, she'd sometimes lose herself as she gazed out upon the horizon and into the distant forest, wondering where he might be. And yes, sometimes her nightmares were soothed by the presence of his dream self, but it wasn't as if she  _missed_ him or anything.

Alright, just a smidgen. But that's it.

Kaede has been hovering over her as if she'd been befallen with the plague, tending to everything and anything that Kagome could possibly want. A sip of water? Of course- how about a bucketful instead? Oh, a foot rub? Of course it's necessary, quit your whining! And on and on until Kagome had just about had it. The constant ranting of how terrible demons were and the occasional pitying look when the old woman made a sudden move, thus summoning an involuntary flinch from Kagome, was enough to drive the young woman into open rebellion.

So, the minute Kaede hobbled from the hut to retrieve a fresh bucketful of water to make that  _terrible_ onion soup of hers, Kagome sat up stiffly and crept from her prison.

The tight bindings of gauze wrapped about her ribs and around her hand make her wobble somewhat and for her breaths to come shorter than was natural. But anything,  _anything,_ for a break from that nosy woman. Not that the care isn't appreciated, just… overbearing.

In the dead of night, there is no one to stop the hobbling prisoner from scuttling to her own home, tiptoeing across the dirt roads on bare feet and wrapped in layers of blankets.

While she'd been gone, the villagers had kindly enough repaired the broken wall and cleared away the debris. They'd even wiped away the blood, the thoughtful dears. The familiar scent of her home is enough to deplete a tension in her shoulders she'd unknowingly been carrying and she falls into her pillows with a heavy sigh that causes an agonizing jolt in her ribs. She'll take a little bit of pain just so she might have even a  _minute's_ worth of quiet solidarity. Her eyes begin to close as the familiar scent of home fills her lungs.

"What are you doing?" a voice drawls from the corner of her hut.

She barely hides her surprised jolt and squeak of terror behind a round of coughing that draws tears to her eyes.

The poorly laid ploy doesn't work judging by the unamused quirk of his brow.

"You should be resting, not gallivanting about."

"Sesshomaru?" He only answers with an arched brow. For a moment, she's stricken with panic. Has their relationship changed? He's seen her in the worst condition she's ever been in… so  _weak_ and vulnerable. For heaven's sake, she'd cried on him, this apathetic creature with a seemingly vast disdain for her very species. The emotions had wrought her into a teary little doe-eyed damsel who sobbed away any chance at ever being respected again. Who'd spoken flowery words in the arms of the demon, words that came from a hazy and fatigued mind that would have otherwise not dared to even contemplate speaking. Would he tell her he couldn't bear the sight of her any longer? That she was too weak to be considered an acquaintance?

While she's contemplating the newfound holds of their strange friendship, the demon takes the opportunity to reassure her with a drawling, "Are you still there, priestess? Or has your weak human mind once more wandered to an absurd plain?"

Though any other would take his words as a stinging insult, she knows well enough to recognize the invitation to levity as ever there was one. With a grateful tilt of her lips, she accepts the proffered, metaphorical hand with grace.

"My name's  _Kagome,_ demon," she sneers, reveling in the normalcy.

His own eyes glitter for a moment before narrowing further. "Now answer my question. Why are you not resting?"

"What do you think I'm doing?" she hisses, gesturing stiltedly to her prone state. "And where were you?"

Haughtily ignoring her last question, he says, "Straining your wounds for no reason other than to be a foolish idiot."

"Careful there, demon. One might start to call you repetitive."

"I-"

She interrupts him, glaring at his corner where she can hardly see his form save for the glow of amber eyes. "Three whole weeks, Sesshomaru. Where did you go?"

"I hardly think that matters."

"Well, it does. To me."

"Why?"

"…That hardly matters."

He sniffs and a flash of a bared fang glints. She smiles victoriously then promptly groans when she hears panicked cries of her name from far away. Kaede.

"You must return," he states needlessly.

She curls her lip and fights the pull to repeat his words in a mocking voice. Kaede's voice is coming closer.

The demon glances to the location of the old-womanly racket then back to Kagome. "While I disapprove of the circumstances, this meeting is beneficial."

"Oh?" she mutters, taking a cue from his book.

"I will be leaving for a few days. Until then, I don't want a repeat of…" he gestures at her form lazily, almost disgustedly, "whatever this was."

"Leaving? Are you losing your mind? You  _have_ been gone."

His silence stretches longer and longer until her mind suddenly clicks into place.

"You've been watching over me," she says, more to herself than as means of furthering their strange conversation.

He merely blinks and shifts uncomfortably.

She smiles wide, ignoring the twinge of the steadily fading bruise upon her cheek. "You've been watching over me," she says again, this time almost gloating. Why, she doesn't know. Perhaps because she has such hard proof that the big bad demon isn't as aloof as he'd have her think.

He snorts in disgust and begins to stand as Kaede's calls drift ever closer.

Kagome's smirk is cut short by his movements. "Three days, you say?"

He nods gracefully.

"Will I see you when you return?" She doesn't know why she asks. She wishes she hadn't as the words hang in the air. They'd sounded… needy, pathetic.

His evaluates her with cold eyes then bows his head gravely. "You shall see me when I return."

Before she has time to smile, the door is being torn open and a panicked Kaede is rushing her. Amidst the chaos, she watches as the demon prowls around the oblivious old woman, pausing at the door to hold her stare, then leaves just as silently as he'd come.

As Kaede coaxes her into sitting up, Kagome can't help the small smile that graces her lips. He'd been watching over her, all this time.

Her very own guard dog.

If he could hear her thoughts he'd have beheaded her- of that, she's sure.


	14. Chapter 14

I figured a small bit of fluff is in store. Chapters will resume their normal length soon, just thought I'd let everyone know I'm still alive lol.

\---

Sesshomaru watches her from his perch in the branches, leaning and tapping his claws idly against the rough bark.

She's constantly moving, that human. Whether it is to pace the fields or fiddle her fingers when bored or hum distractedly as she helps a peasant, she's in constant motion. If it were any other, he would have proclaimed them a nuisance.

He is the epitome of stillness, of patient watchfulness, stoic silence. And she… she is most definitely not any of those things.

But… but. As she paces and fiddles and hums, she does so with such a flare for life that he cannot help but be humbled in her presence. She is so… bright.

Yes, she's bright. Vibrant, even with the fading bruises and healing cuts.

It nearly hurts his eyes to watch her. He should look away, he tells himself, he really should. But each time he turns his back to leave, a snarling voice in his mind reminds him of what happened the last time he left her alone.

Guilt, an unfamiliar emotion to the demon, clutches his heart in its claws and squeezes, takes his breath away.

Then is it guilt that keeps him by her side, constantly watching over her? Her silent, vigilant protector stayed only by his regret?

No… something more keeps him there… something greater. But for the life of him, he has not the heart to study the reason too closely.

Best to leave that be…

\---

One moment, Kagome is fiddling with a bowl of rice, pushing the grains from one side to the other.

And the next, she is shrieking and throwing the bowl as she scrambles backward.

Clutching her chest dramatically and gasping for air, she hisses in a breath to deliver a scathing reprimand but then she sees.

The demon is steaming and if he were human, she's sure his cheeks would be flushed with his anger. As it is, the only betrayal of his wrath is the slight widening of his nostrils and the barest narrowing of his eyes.

Clapping a hand to her mouth, she barely smothers the snorting laugh that tries to escape.

"Oh, Sesshomaru. Welcome back," she greets warmly, though her voice is still choked with barely restrained laughter.

He slowly nods. "Miko."

"Here, let me help you."

She stands up and comes closer to the steaming demon, coughing to hide her giggles. But when she reaches for his face, his hand firmly grabs her wrist. They hold gazes for the longest of moments. She's not sure what he sees, but he finally relents, releasing the snare of iron warmth and allowing her to proceed.

Smiling, she begins to pluck the grains of rice from his platinum mane one at a time.

"I must have thrown the bowl perfectly for so much to land in your hair," she murmurs, biting her lip to hide the threatening grin.

"You hide your amusement poorly, miko."

"Sorry."

As she runs her hands through his hair, her neck twinges from a still-healing injury.

"Would you mind taking a seat?"

At his raised brow, she smiles placidly. "You're a bit tall."

With a delicate sniff, he sinks to the floor of her home with a grace unknown to humanity.

Kneeling behind him, she gathers the majority of his hair in one hand and drapes it across her lap, going about the meticulous process of plucking the grains away.

His hair… is so soft. She can't help herself as she wraps the locks around her fingers under the guise of cleaning. It's like the downy fluff of a newborn chick… or like a puppy's fur…

She thanks the gods that he can't see her face.

"How was your trip?" she asks by means of distraction.

He jolts against her, the faintest of movements that wouldn't have been felt had she not been so close. Had he been daydreaming?

"It was… uneventful."

"I suppose, regarding these last few weeks, that's a good thing."

"Hn."

Silence falls once more, though it isn't heavy. It's peaceful.

As she plucks the last grain away, she simply can't help herself. Besides, when will she next have the chance to be so close to the stoic demon?

With these thoughts, she gives up a quick prayer then buries her fingers into the hair around his scalp.

His reaction is instantaneous, jerking harshly beneath her hands and turning a seething glare on her that would have made lesser men melt.

As his lips part to deliver a scathing remark, she shushes him.

For a moment, all they can do is stare at each other, she with her hands still clasped in his hair and he glaring over his shoulder.

"Did you just shush-"

"Shh," she hushes him again. Before he can begin again, she resumes running her fingers gently through his mane, dragging her fingers along his head as she does.

If she weren't staring so closely she would have missed the barest lowering of his lids. The snarl etched into his face falters.

"Just making sure I got all of the rice out."

It's a lame excuse, she knows. But he doesn't call her out on it.

Instead, he slowly turns back around. As the minutes wear on and she continues to gently play with his hair, his stiff shoulders slowly, ever so slowly relax. Another few minutes go by and his back begins to slouch forward. The great lord, slouching?

Kagome can only smile.

And as she begins to wind the strands into a simple braid, the barest rumble begins to rattle through the content silence.

Her fingers pause for only the barest of moments before returning to their self-appointed task.

No, she won't call him out on his purring. Not when he had the decency to not call her out on her silly little lie, to see beneath it and interpret her need for physical reassurance.

What a silly creature, she thinks as she braids his hair. No one can deny the pleasure of having one's hair played with- not even a stubborn, stoic demon.


End file.
